They're Not Normal Kids
by Fanfictionia
Summary: A SYOC. These kids are stronger then most superheroes combined. They need someone to direct their powers and them towards the right path. A path between good and evil. Nick Fury, are you up for the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! It's fanfictionia here, bringing you yet another submit your own character story. I really like these type of stories so this one will be one. Anyways, I bet your a bit confused so just read on and I'll decipher your confusions at the end.**

Often times, you wouldn't even take another look at these kids. Often times, people would deem them as "another ordinary child". They blend into the crowd-some knowing their full potential, some having no clue what they are capable of. But either way, they were dangerous. They had more power then some well-known super heroes combined. Some people knew about the children. It was time for one of these people to step up to the plate. It was time for someone to take in these kids and teach them to be great heroes. Because if they got into the wrong hands, you'd better pray that Earth would still be in one piece. Who would be brave enough to do it? Who would be brave enough to step up to the plate and teach them how to be great heroes? Well, it was a man. A man who built a facility to teach them. A man named Nick Fury.

**So how was that? I hoped you liked it. So anyways, let me explain. These kids have powers. These powers are native to other planets, where they were born. No one knows how they came to Earth-not even them. So Nick Fury built this facility to study them and find out how they got here/teach them to be heroes. Anyways, here's the form you need to fill out-**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Form<strong>

**Name:  
>Age:<br>Gender:  
>Alien Species (Make up your own, be creative):<br>Abilities (Super powers):  
>Rank (1-10, 1 being the weak level in the facility and 10 being the strongest level):<strong>

**Hair:  
>Eye Color:<br>Facial Features:  
>Bodily Appearance (fat or skinny):<br>Skin Color:  
>Height:<br>Scars/Birthmarks:  
>Other Info:<strong>

**Personality  
><strong>**Skills:  
><strong>**Likes:  
>Dislikes:<br>****Fears:  
><strong>**Friends:  
>Enemies:<br>****History (at one point they will discover their's):  
><strong>**Other Info:**

**Send me this either through PM or review and see ya'll later! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The concert was meant to be perfect. It was meant to show everyone how talented she was. But things just had a funny way of ruining perfectly good moments. And, it wasn't the music that messed it up. No, the music was perfect, every note hit at the right tone, every bow stroke perfect. It was Blair Beaumont that messed it up. All on her own.

3 hours earlier...Blair took a deep breath. In, and out. Her stomach churned but needless to say, she was excited. She's been practicing for months, until Blair thought it was perfect. Maybe it was perfect. Maybe it wasn't. Blair didn't care. She's going on in 20 minutes. Blair starts pacing around the room anxiously, her black and white dress swaying with every step. Her brown hair was put up in a bun, and her brown eyes looked around, searching for a clock to go faster. _You can do this Blair. You are strong, and you are great at what you do! _If only Blair could believe that herself. She kept repeating those words as she paced, worry and anticipation filling by the second. Her ears perked up at all the other performers. Oh how wonderful they were. _If only I could be that good. Wait...no Blair! You are going to be perfect! Not good, but PERFECT! You just shake off all that negativity and do your best!_ Suddenly Blair noticed something. The music stopped. That meant it was her turn. Stomach churning, fingers bit to their last end, she trotted to the stage. In the heat of the moment, Blair didn't notice this, but everyone was staring at her. They admired the way she so gracefully walked up the stage, her posture perfect and her seeming confident. Blair took her seat, and prepared her solo. Her cheeks suddenly blushed a bright red-all those people were staring at her. She didn't know it was of awe, but rather, she thought it was of mockery. There eyes seemed to taunt her every step, waiting for her to make a mistake. Her hands trembled as she got in her ready position, and all of a sudden, she had no idea what she was looking at. Everything was a blur as the violin slipped from her hands, and everything she was looking forward to for months came crashing down. She had no instructor, but if she did, she imagined he would be shaking his head in shame. Tears came flooding from her eyes, as she buried her head in her hands, ignoring the gasps, screams, and cries. Wait...gasps, screams, and cries? Taking a good look at herself, she noticed what all the fuss was about. Her once pale hands...they were now...purple? And her finger nails, they were claws. _No this is a dream. As soon as I wake up, this whole day will start over. Maybe a pinch will wake me up._ Gasping and heaving, Blair reached for her skin but her other hand grabbed for the one about to pinch, as if she didn't or couldn't get hurt. _Must be reflexes. Whatever is happening to me has to stop right now. This is beginning to be too real to be a dream. _Looking up, everyone was gone, except her parents, who seemed to be on the phone with someone. There was fear in their eyes, of their one child, of their only child. Blair collapsed into tears, and starting ripping at her striped tail, wanting this freak show to be over with. She could see exactly what her parents expressions were and exactly what they were saying due to her big eyes and pointed ears that sprouted. She started gagging over her pointed teeth and purple skin. _WHY?! WHY ME!? WHY TODAY!? WHY EVER?! _Screaming and thrashing in her destructed clothes and messy hair. Screaming and thrashing until...a needle. Silencing her. The last thing Blair heard before blacking out was a little message from her parents.

"This is for your own good" they whispered, keeping a distance between her and them. _WHAT IS!? DON"T LEAVE M-. _Slowly, Blair was dragged away by body guards, away from her home, away from her loved ones and her friends, forever.

Blair slowly opened her eyes. She seemed to be in a very plain and bare room. Looking up, she sees a male. And then survival instincts kick in. Questions flood through her mind. But Blair's smarter then that. She only asks the good questions first.

"What's your name?" she hisses.

"My, quite a temper Lizzy the Lizard. It's Feng, Cormac Feng. I would ask for your's, but I don't seem to have that honor yet, do I?" Cormac replies, sarcastic and sassy. _He's arrogant. He's first on my enemy list. Quite a wronging he's done! Whatever, just FOCUS Blair. More questions need to be asked before you forget them._

"NO! You don't have the honor, and where the heck am I?" Blair screeches, her teeth gritting and her fists clenching.

"Watch it! You wouldn't want to make an enemy with me. And as for where you are, well welcome to the facility. The facility for freaks, freaks like you and me!"

** SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in like forever! I am really sorry, there are no excuses! Except for the fact that I totally was irresponsible and forgot my password for forever! Silly me! Anyways, here it is, the first chapter! I really do hope you like it! And thank you so much for everyone that submitted! It makes me so happy that a small writer like me can get some attention! SO follow your dreams, aspiring writers. You can become one! Anyways, what do you guys think of Blair and Cormac? There will be a lot more action next chapter, I promise. I'll try to update as often as I can, and I promise I will tell you when I actually come up with a schedule for updating. Also, I will be accepting every submission so maybe your character won't show in some chapters or not. And submissions will never be closed for this story. NEVER! I will always need new characters. Anyways (again) here are the authors who submitted the characters in this story.**

** Blair:**MysteryAgain

** Cormac:**RollingUpHigh'

**So thank you for submitting these awesome characters! And I will be updating tomorrow! See ya'll later!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean facility? What do you mean freaks? What's going on here?!" Blair cried, her tone raising by the second. Cormac had a sly smile on his face. Watching people freak out and break like a little china doll was humorous to him. If Blair couldn't handle the facts then there was no way she could survive here. No wonder she was a 4.

"Why should I tell you? You seem smart enough to figure it out yourself. Wait no, I take that back. Lizards don't have that much brain capacity." Cormac comments with a snort. He eyed her fists as they started to clench harder, her long nails piercing into the purple skin. The outcome of that jerky comment seemed to have infuriated her.

"STOP CALLING ME LIZZY! And I'll have you know that I can play Mozart pieces on the violin and that I'm on the top of my class! Now I'll ask you again, what the heck is going on here?!" Blair shoots back, fists un-clenching and her skin turning to a lighter shade of purple. _Interesting, yelling seems to calm her down. Make note of that brain._ Cormac sighs. _I guess I'm going to have to tell her._

"As I told you before, this is a facility. Why don't I take you to Fury and have him explain. I have this feeling you won't believe what I say." Cormac gives in. Blair studies the dark-skinned teen, as if it'll give her answers to who this 'Fury' is. Her senses were alert in-case anything happened. After all, she did just meet these people. Cormac opened the door.

"Since you are a lady, I'll...go first." Cormac snickers, quickly walking through the door and not even bothering to leave it open for her. How rude. Blair struggled to open the steel door, but with her new-found form, she apparently could. Frantically searching for Cormac in these long, maze-like halls was not easy, but apparently, she found him. But not where she expected. Cormac was standing in front of large doors that even seemed to tower over the 5'7 boy. Blair couldn't help but stare in awe, finding herself starting to pace again.

"Hey, where are you going? Don't you wanna come in?" Cormac asks. Blair shifts direction towards the door.

"Sorry, let's just go in." she replies, quietly. Blair all of a sudden felt small. Like she could break into a million pieces, and not even matter. If something like a door could do that, how was she going to survive in this place? But she and Cormac walk in, their footsteps echoing in her ears.

* * *

><p>"Hello Blair, have a seat." a man with an eye patch-probably this Fury guy-orders. Blair walks to the seat opposite of him, and sits down, slightly uncomfortable from the given situation. She sits stiffly in the chair, posture perfect and face straight. Only two thoughts crept along her mind-<em>Where was Cormac and why is this Fury guy wearing an eye patch?<em>

"I'm sure you're confused so let me explain. As you may know, you're different, special. There are children like you, ones who are special too. But the thing that is making you special, is also making you dangerous. Some more then others. Which brings us to ranks. You get ranked on a scale from 1 to 10 on how powerful you are. For example, you're a 4, and Cormac's an 8. WHich means Cormac is way more powerful then you are. Makes sense?" Nick Fury explains. Blair nods, but out of the corner of her eye, she can see Cormac dancing a little ha-ha dance. Blair simply rolls her eyes. How childish...

"Alright good," Nick says, bringing Blair back to reality, "Now, there are many people that want to do, experiments on you or turn you evil. But here were training you to be some of the greatest heroes we've ever had. Any questions?"

"Just one, who exactly would want to experiment on us or turn us evil?" Blair asks, her eyes having the tiniest bit of fear in them.

"Well-". Nick got interrupted by a skinny girl with crystal blue eyes and black hair up in a ponytail running in, panting and heaving all the way.

"HEY! Didn't I say no interrupting this session Enna!" Nick yells. Enna takes a few deep breathes then says-

"Loki got into the facility. Him and Rumple are fighting right now. We've got to hurry!"

**Cliffhanger? Yes or no? Anyways, again thank you so much for supporting the story, and all the feedback you guys have been giving me has been great! Thank you sooooo much! I'm sorry about that really long paragraph in the chapter before, so hopefully this fixes it. Happy New Year's Eve everyone! This is my gift to you! Hope you have a great time with family, friends, and the internet! I will not be updating tomorrow (sadly) because I will be returning from vacation. So, I have a long car ride ahead of me :( . Here are the amazing submitters for the new characters-**

** Enna:**LunaEvanna Longbottom

** Rumple:**iamgoku

**Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for submitting them! All rights go to Marvel for their characters. AGain, have a great New Year's Eve and see ya'll later!**


End file.
